


Settling Down

by laurathecookiemonster



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Make up sex, Married Sex, brief mentions of edwin spawn, post brotherhood/manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurathecookiemonster/pseuds/laurathecookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he's leaving doesn't mean he doesn't want to stay. Just because she's angry doesn't mean she doesn't love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Down

She already upset when he explains that he's leaving again.

"Only for a few months," he tries to reason, "I have a good feeling about our research!"

He's probably telling the truth; he and his brother have been working together (even though they've been apart for most of it) for nearly three years. She's okay with that, in and of itself, really. She stays busy enough without him around; she has a full time job that she adores, customers to keep her company, and plenty of friends to talk to. But still, something sad tugs in her heart whenever he tells her he's going off again -she had very genuinely meant it when she'd said that she preferred her men on the move, it's just that now he has two small, important commitments at home that demand him to be a touch more static.

"What about the kids?"

"Like I said," -although, she notes, he's having trouble getting the words out- "just a few months."

Finally, Winry relents with a small sigh. She folds her arms neatly over her chest, briefly pauses to take a listen. Their babies are asleep, and aren't making any noise (blessedly).

She considers this.

"It's Tristan," she starts, voice lowered. She doesn't want to go for the jugular, she doesn't want to take a cheap shot, really, it's okay if he goes but- "last time, he asked where Pa was. He thought you weren't coming back."

His eyes go round.

"What?"

Not for the first time that night, Winry feels a weight crushing her chest. She wants to shove the words back into her mouth. It was true; the little boy had been only about two years old when he had brought it up with her, broken grammar and limited vocabulary and all. Even though Winry had explained, to the best of her ability, that his father was coming home soon, he had been inconsolable and weepy the entire day. 

Of course, Ed's face has totally fallen. Belatedly she realizes that he is thinking back to a time in his life where he'd been in his son's spot: a younger sibling who was too young to understand, an absent father, and a mother who was trying to fill in all the gaps. 

"Winry," he says, gently. His voice is shaking just a bit. "Winry, you know I'll always come home."

"I know, I know. It's just..." she breathes as deep as she can, trying to find the right thing to say, "you have a family here now. I want you to finish your work with Al, but we need you too." 

From upstairs, there's a little coughing cry; Hannah is still only a few months old and she wakes up frequently. Winry turns to go up the stairs, but her elbow is caught. He's still trembling. He pulls her into his chest, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders. 

"I miss you whenever I'm gone."

"I know."

"I don't like being away from you, but I promised Al."

"I know." 

"We'll be done soon, I-"

"Edward. I know."

She looks up at him, studies his face. He's panicked, his heart is thumping away under the spot where her palms have come to rest. The little cries upstairs subside; she's gone back to sleep. 

"Winry."

"Mhm."

"I love you," he whispers, a little gruffly. His lips press to her forehead.

"I know that too," she whispers back, and pulls him down to her. His mouth is so warm on hers, moving fast and a little too desperately against her own. He's upset, she knows, but so is she and they both have the right to be. He should be allowed to go finish what he started; she should be able to allowed to worry about the kids, to miss him badly. Nobody is wrong, for once. 

She grips his shirt tightly in her hands and she misses him almost like a precaution, already wanting him to come closer and stay there for a while. He reciprocates hard, hands slipping down her back and gripping her hips. He pulls her into him.

Her lips part as his tongue slips through. She moans. And for a second she pulls away, licking her bottom lip where it's swollen from his kisses. Once more his eyes are wide, but no longer with panic; they are dark, searching her expression. Cautiously, he leans into her ear, only pausing to smell the lemon verbena of her hair, and asks:

"Do you want me to keep going?"

Winry smiles in a secretive way. 

"I probably have the worst timing in the world," he adds quickly. It's not exactly untrue.

All the same, she tilts her head to consider him. Even after two years of marriage, he always asks, never assumes that she's willing until he hears her say yes. Her arms go over his shoulders and she whispers that 'yes' to him, lips brushing his jaw. 

He gives a fast glance towards the staircase, then wrinkles his nose at her. She can practically hear the thoughts in his head: "Don't wanna wake the baby.” She shrugs in response, nodding her head at the couch. He pulls her down onto it, on top of his lap where she wiggles and squirms to get comfortable. 

She pulls a face when she feels that he's already hard, and he responds by rolling his eyes -even though his hands are lifting the skirt up her creamy thighs. 

"Geez, Ed, already?"

"You're gorgeous. And we're about to have sex. So yeah, already," he spits back, though there's absolutely no malice. She nearly huffs, but his left hand has found the fissure between her thighs and he's stroking her through the cotton underwear. It's his turn to smirk at her; she's getting wetter, and her body feels hot under his fingertips. 

She doesn't retaliate. She just sighs and rolls her hips against his hand and when that isn't enough, lifts away from him to pull off her skirt and panties. His hand returns immediately and he has to swallow the groan that wants to rip free from his throat when he feels how wonderfully slick she is. 

Winry, however, doesn't try to silence herself; she lets out a breathless whine when his fingers find her entrance and thrust inside. His thumb lands on her clit, and he pumps in the rhythm that he's learned so well, that she's taught him to remember. Her hips keep rolling against his hand, even as she pulls off her thick, white sweater and unhooks her bra. He reaches up and grabs a breast with his other hand, squeezing lightly and watching with ever heightening interest as she starts to unravel.

"God, Ed," she mumbles around a mouthful of her lower lip, and then she stiffens, trembling and tightening around his fingers. For a few glorious seconds, he feels the pulsing of her body, like a strong, localized heartbeat. It weakens, and she slumps a little. 

He gives her a crooked smile, only stopping when she leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth. He finally has to move his hand from where it's stuck inside of her, wrist bent uncomfortably. His arms go to her waist. She breathes steadily and warmly against his cheek. 

Her hips shift as she adjusts herself on the narrow couch, and he is rather painfully reminded of how turned on he is. 

"Win, can you..." he makes a vague gesture to his pelvic area. She slides down his legs so that she can undo his belt and pulls his pants and undershorts down to his knees. His erection seems to spring free; he blushes almost as fiercely as he had the first time, but he makes no movements to hide it. She leans down, moving further between the cradle of his legs. She kisses the tip of his cock, then takes the whole head into her mouth. His hips push up to meet her swirling tongue and firm hand - his hands are in her hair, gripping tighter as she moves down his length. 

It feels so, so good and he's afraid that he won't last long enough for all of things he wants to do with her. But her eyes lift up to meet his gaze, the intense, rich blue of them, and he finds he's lost the words to tell her to stop. He breathes through his nose, tries to think of something besides her warm, wet mouth. 

"H-hey," he chokes out, and she pauses, "we should... uh, you're..." 

She lets him slip out of her mouth with a small 'pop'. 

"You wanna stop?"

"Wanna-" he has to look away from her, "do other things."

She understands and sits up, but then her eyes go wide and she gently slaps her thigh in annoyance.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"The condoms are upstairs," she sighs, sitting back on her knees. 

"Oh," he says, and then looks down at where her hand is still wrapped around him. "I mean, we could-"

He's cut off by a small huff. She shakes her head.  
"I want this," she says softly, but not at all demurely: her voice is low and throaty, filled with longing. "Strictly speaking, I shouldn't get pregnant. I'm still nursing, so it's pretty unlikely that I'm even ovulating," she reasons. 

"Only if you're really sure."

Her lips twitch into a smile and she shuffles back up onto his hips. Her hand, still in place, holds him steady. And then she sinks down.

A sigh breaks from her mouth, like she's just gotten relief from some long-standing, deep ache. He wants to grip her hips and pull up further into her, but he's already on edge as it is. 

It genuinely doesn't help that he finds her so gorgeous, especially now. There's only a side lamp on -they were going to go to bed when he told her- and her hair and skin glow from the yellowish half light. Her lips look fuller than usual, her nipples are peaked and rosy, her skin flushed from orgasm and returning desire. She moves down fluidly, kissing him heatedly and moaning softly when he takes her bottom lip between his teeth. He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest. 

Her hands find the slope of his jawline; she pulls away to look at him. She thinks that he's decidedly more beautiful than he is handsome, with golden eyes and thick, black lashes. She tells him this, the words coming out with no filter from her brain. 

He gives her a short, incredulous laugh -stifled by the grind of her hips into his- and then bites his lip like he's thinking something over.

"What?" she gasps, curious despite the shuddering up her spine and the press of his pubic bone into her clit.

"You're beautiful," he tells her. He's delightfully candid when they're having sex, she thinks, and that's one of the many little things she loves about him. "Fuck, Winry, I don't know what I did to deserve someone even half as good as you."

"Dummy," she responds, voice touched with some kind of huskiness. "I love you so much," she adds at the end, softly, almost like she doesn't entirely want him to hear. That surprises him a little, and he's even more surprised by how gentle her face looks. He wants to keep her like this for a while longer: tender, open, close to him. He realizes (though certainly not for the first time), even though his brain is a fog of her moans and sighs, that he wants to stay with her, in this house of theirs, with their beautiful little children. The weight of the ring glinting on her left hand ring finger hits him full force, knocks his breath out. 

Her breath is coming faster now, hard and warm and blowing over his skin. 

"I... oh fuck, I-" she manages. He knows that call well enough to know what it means, and finally gives in to the urge to grab her bottom in both hands and push up into her. She loses her rhythm for a moment, but finds it again quickly and meets the thrust of his hips with equal fervor. 

And then she cries out.

He wants to muffle his groan somehow, maybe by burying his face into her shoulder, but he isn't fast enough to keep up with his climax. It's intense; technically, he's been putting it off -with increasing difficulty- since the moment she pulled his pants off. And so he follows suit, a strangled yelp ripping from his throat. The even, powerful contractions of her sex subside, and he sighs in relief. 

She lays against him, boneless over his torso. There's just silence for a few, glorious moments, only broken by hard breathing and a soft, endearing murmur here and there. Of course, these things never last, as only a few moments later there is another wail from the nursery. Winry pulls away, however reluctantly, to at least pull her underwear and bra back on. But before she can head up, he catches her one more time and presses a fast kiss to her forehead.

"Two months," he tells her, "and then I'm home for good."

**Author's Note:**

> i know the omakes are a joke, but the idea of ed being gone for 3 years (not all at once, in this context) was just angsty enough to hook me. plus i needed a reason to write edwin smut~
> 
> also: i am aware that women can get pregnant at pretty much any time in her cycle, and even if she's nursing (even though there are times where it's less likely). this is probably why these two assholes end up with so many kids -_-


End file.
